warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nightstar
Style Concerns *Needs a few quotes that show his personalityRubytail 03:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! * History needs to be completed * Colons are needed for the name titles list. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 16:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) -star needed? Should we really have Nightstar as a leader? He never did get nine lives from StarClan so shouldn't his charart be like a warrior or elder? Dappleclaw 01:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw He was adressed as Nightstar when he died and even in StarClan, so evidently, StarClan recognized him as leader although they didn't give him lives.insanTA RAINBOWeular 01:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you cite where StarClan called him Nightstar, please? I also believe that he should be called Nightpelt, as he never received his nine lives, and Brokenstar was still the leader of ShadowClan. Neonstar :he's called nightstar in starlight page 4 so hes staying as star. 13:35, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :I looked in Starlight, and yes you are correct. However, I still disagree because in order to have the 'star' suffix you need to have received nine lives from StarClan. Everyone was just used to the name Nightstar, which is why they called him that. He still is really just Nightpelt.Neonstar (talk) 17:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar ::Who deemed that law? Nightstar was just that, a leader. He was called Nightstar, so that's what he's going to stay. He's not Nightpelt, he's Night''star'', because he was leader. He just didn't get his nine lives because Brokenstar was still alive- that didn't change the fact that he was leader of ShadowClan, and a lack of lives doesn't make him any less of a leader. ::Brokenstar was still the leader of ShadowClan. Nightpelt/star had to pretend to be leader because ShadowClan need someone to lead them. His name was still Nightpelt.Neonstar (talk) 17:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Neonstar :::Uh, no. Brokenstar wasn't leader of ShadowClan. I advise reading Tigerclaw's Fury, because this can and will elaborate on Nightstar. He was recognized as leader, and this is proven by the fact he is called Nightstar in StarClan. If he was never accepted as leader, he would have been called Nightpelt in StarClan. All books that mention him address him as Nightstar, including recent ones, such as Tigerclaw's Fury and The Ultimate Guide, so this is what his page will stay. :::But can't you only get the 'star' suffix if you receive nine lives?Neonstar (talk) 18:37, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Not necessarily, as evidented by Nightpelt being called Nightstar. Shuckle* (talk) 18:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I swear I remember from the first arc somewhere that someone said that you earn the "star" suffix by getting nine lives. I still believe it should be Nightpelt. If I can cite where it says you earn the "star" suffix from getting nine lives, can it change to "pelt?"Neonstar (talk) 23:22, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's not being changed to Nightpelt. He's called Nightstar post-death, and nine lives exempt, he was recognized by StarClan as the leader of ShadowClan. ::::That's like saying if there were an apprentice called Blackpaw and he said his name was Blackfur even if he were still an apprentice, that it's completely acceptable. I have a right to argue for what I believe in, and you can't stop me. If you want to ignore me, than just do that, instead of telling me what opinions to say on the talk page.Neonstar (talk) 21:11, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't think it's anything like some random apprentice giving himself a warrior name. StarClan recognized him as a leader, therefore giving him the name Nightstar. However, they would not give him nine lives, as Brokenstar was still alive and had not formally stepped down from leader. All other cats refer to him as Nightstar, not Nightpelt, because he is recognized as a former leader of ShadowClan. Unless you can provide solid text evidence to prove this fact wrong, it stays as Nightstar. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::What if all cats referred to an apprentice as their pretend Warrior name? It is like the same thing. I agree with Neonstar, to be honest.FluffyKat (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::But it's not the same thing. So basically, you're saying every author and editor involved with Warriors is using the wrong name in all books. Please stop arguing this- we're not changing the name of the page and we have evidence to support his page staying Nightstar. Unless you prevent me with evidence from the Erins, his page is staying as-is. It's not the same thing, as StarClan accepted Nightstar as ShadowClan's leader and called him that post-death. If they did not believe he was leader, they would not call him Nightstar. I'm not telling you that you can't defend what you think is right, but you have absolutely no proof whatsoever to bring to renaming his article. No proof, no rename, simple as that. :::::That is not like saying that all names are incorrect in the Warriors books... :::::I agree with Skye, it is like saying that all names are incorrect. By this logic, we could call Firestar Rusty and call Tigerstar Tigerkit. Shuckle Turn Down For What? 21:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's not incorrect. We have a citation and multiple books, novellas, and field guides that call him Nightstar. If you claim that all of these are wrong, you are going to need a very strong and reliable citation to back you up. I see no citation from either user in this debate, therefore, we are not changing his name in any way, shape, or form. However, if you can find a citation from an author that states he was never ShadowClan's leader and should be called Nightpelt, then we can discuss a page rename, but not before then. :::::In an effort to settle this: Right now citations and book evidence support him having been accepted, including by StarClan, as "Nightstar". Unless you (Neonstar) can cite a point in the books from a source that is without a doubt correct (IE: not just a random apprentice spouting something they may or may not understand completely) the other citations in which StarClan themselves address him as Nightstar and recognize him as it there is no reason to change it. Cats are named before StarClan, and StarClan wouldn't address him if they didn't accept him. I think other precedences address the fact that StarClan has only a limited number of lives to hand out, and since the previous leader had them all, that precluded Nightstar being able to receive any. :::::So basicly: No evidence to counteract the currently displayed evidence means no changes here. ::::: 12:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) shall we put is an old black tom in his description? because he was allways known as old. Raffyjack123 23:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we need to, because when he went to StarClan he would have been young again, instead of old. Plus, he wasn't old his entire life, just the books we happened to see him in. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but Halftail didn't have half a tail all his life, so why is that noted? Raffyjack123 00:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Because being old and having a physical ailment are two differant things. [[User:Dappleclaw|''➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 03:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, besides, cats (as all things) get old anyway, no matter what. Cats don't get their tails snapped off on a regular basis...Emberstarfireclan 20:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) So, yes. 'Old' has no reason to be put in, but Halftail's half- tail is legit. Emberstarfireclan 20:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it's only necessary if it was part of his description in any allegiances. Russetsun :) (talk) 22:09, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but I have seen several cats on the wikia with the 'Old' and 'Young' description. SkyDawn1356 (talk) 15:38, March 15, 2014 (UTC)SkyDawn1356 In ''Night Whispers, he's called NightpeltEesahornet (talk) 23:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. We have books released after that which have called him Nightstar. This article will continue to stay as Nightstar, and the Nightpelt thing in Night Whispers is a mistake. Triva? ﻿In the triva, it says he was mistakenly called Nightpelt. But it says that in Warrior name section. Should someone change it?RainyPath 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't mistakenly called Nightpelt on the site, it was in a book. Emberstarfireclan 20:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Well i was re-reading the book and i read it slowly and i found something that might be on the trivia for this book, or it may be on the trivia for that cat. So during the gathering when Tigerclaw was accusing Nightstar about prey theft, it kept saying Nightstar...nightstar....but then out of the blue they called him nightpelt, his former warrior name, and then straight after that thye went back to nightstar, and they were talking about the same cat so. Anyways it was on''' page 246 Grizzlyclaw00 23:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00''' Elder? I am re reading warriors and he is known as an elderly warrior and senrior warrior he is not called a elder this should be fixed silverheart 23:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) And here is a a cite ino the wild page 255 silverheart 23:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC)